criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Todd
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Virena Todd Kris Keiser Malik Smith |yearsactive = 1968-present }} Beverly Todd is an American actress best known for her roles on Brother John, Moving, Lean on Me, and The Bucket List. Biography Todd was born on July 11, 1946, in Chicago, Illinois. She was first seen onstage in plays such as Deep Are the Roots. She also starred in the London cast of the musical No Strings, in which she sang the hit song The Sweetest Sounds. She also appeared on the daytime soap-opera Love of Life from 1968 to 1970 before she moved on to films and television. On TV, she gained many credits, including standout performances on the PBS special Six Characters in Search of an Author, the miniseries Don't Look Back: The Story of Leroy Satchel Paige, and the historical TV event Roots. She went on to star in the films Moving, Baby Boom, Clara's Heart, and Lean on Me. Todd's appearances have since become more sporadic. Recently, she was the star of the movies Crash and Animal, and was also featured in a recurring role on the critically-acclaimed series Six Feet Under. In her personal life, Todd had a son named Malik Smith, who died in 1989 at the age of eighteen after being severely beaten at a teen nightclub in Utah. Malik's father is her ex-husband film producer Kris Keiser. She became the vice-president of Malik's Voice for Peace, a non-profit group formed to honor her murdered son. The organization helps children by "developing and supporting the practice of unity and justice." Todd also co-founded Sunshine Circle, a private school for preschool children ages two through five; and Hollywood Sisters, a non-profit cultural arts organization comprised of African-American actresses, writers, directors, producers, and other high-profile women in the field of artistic expressions. The purpose of Hollywood Sisters was celebrating African-American experts of entertainment and to provide scholarships to those pursuing higher education in the arts. On Criminal Minds Todd portrayed Susan Anderson in the Season Six episode "Devil's Night". Filmography *Royal Pains (2013) as Bea *Days of Our Lives (2012) as Celeste Perrault (37 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Gilda Ruiz *Taken from Me: The Tiffany Rubin Story (2011) as Belzora *Criminal Minds - "Devil's Night" (2010) TV episode - Susan Anderson *I Will Follow (2010) as Amanda *Hope & Redemption: The Lena Baker Story (2008) as Annie Baker *The Bucket List (2007) as Virginia *K-Ville (2007) as Hazel Duplessis *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Beverly Bradshaw *The Closer (2007) as Mrs. Richards *House M.D. (2007) as Alicia Foreman *Ascension Day (2007) as Nancy *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Sheri Powell *Animal (2005) as Latreese (video) *Crash (2004) as Graham's Mother *Six Feet Under (2002-2003) as Lucille Charles/Keith's Mother (4 episodes) *Sparks (1997-1998) as Sharon/Judge Mercer (2 episodes) *The Surgeon (1995) as Nurse Burns *The Boys (1992) as Aunt Ruth *A Different World (1991) as Julia Reeves *Equal Justice (1991) as April Gibbons *Wiseguy (1990) as Dora *The Robert Guillaume Show (1989) as Denise *Lean on Me (1989) as Ms. Levias *Clara's Heart (1988) as Dora *Moving (1988) as Monica Pear *Baby Boom (1987) as Ann Bowen *Me & Mrs. C. (1987) as Valerie *Hill Street Blues (1987) as Mrs. Milton *A Different Affair (1987) as Marla *Happy Hour (1986) as Laura *The Redd Foxx Show (1986) as Felicia Clemmons-Hughes (6 episodes) *The Ladies Club (1986) as Georgiane *Magnum, P.I. (1985) as Donna Clemens *Otherworld (1985) as Auctioneer (TV miniseries) *A Touch of Scandal (1984) as Beatty *St. Elsewhere (1984) as Corrine Close (2 episodes) *For Love and Honor (1983-1984) as Evie Yates (3 episodes) *The Mississippi (1984) as Dr. Sidra Stone *Jessie (1984) as Norma Clark *Falcon Crest (1983) as Prisoner #2 (2 episodes) *Father Murphy (1983) as Byrdella Richard *Homework (1982) as Clinic Receptionist *Vice Squad (1982) as Louise Williams *Please Don't Hit Me, Mom (1981) as Louise Hawley *Don't Look Back: The Story of Leroy "Satchel" Paige (1981) as Lahoma Brown *Quincy M.E. (1981) as Gretchen Davis, FDA *Benson (1979-1980) as Casey Turner/Senator Francine Wade (2 episodes) *Lou Grant (1980) as Gloria *Harris and Company (1979) as Linda Edwards *The Jericho Mile (1979) as Wylene *Having Babies (1978-1979) as Kelly (7 episodes) *Having Babies III (1978) as Kelly Williams *The Ghost of Flight 401 (1978) as Dana *The Fitzpatricks (1978) as Mrs. Burgess *Family (1977) as Sgt. Banner *The Fantastic Journey (1977) as Connell *Roots (1977) as Fanta (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Barnaby Jones (1976) as Dorla Sanders *Six Characters in Search of an Author (1976) as The Stepdaughter *Brother John (1971) as Louisa MacGill *Love of Life (1968-1970) as Monica Nelson *They Call Me Mister Tibbs! (1970) as Puff *Some Kind of a Nut (1969) as Policewoman (uncredited) *The Lost Man (1969) as Sally Carter/Dorothy Starr *The Wild Wild West (1969) as Angelique *The Bold Ones: The Protectors (1969) as Melissa *N.Y.P.D. (1968) as Lila 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses